marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dracula Lives Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * McGruder Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Mallet Studios | StoryTitle2 = In Search of Dracula: A True History of Dracula and Vampire Legends | Writer2_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Transylvania: Vacation Spot of Europe | Writer3_1 = Dwight R. Decker | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = When Calls the Vampire! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker4_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist4_1 = Black and White | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Duval Supporting Characters: * Jacques * Pierre * Paul * Lyra Races and Species: * Humans * Vampires | StoryTitle5 = This Blood is Mine | Writer5_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler5_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker5_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist5_1 = Black and White | Letterer5_1 = Dick Ayers | Editor5_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis5 = 1606: A young woman flees from the castle of Countess Elizabeth Bathory, the "Blood Countess", pursued not only by Bathroy's guards and blood hounds, but an entirely separate stalker as well: Count Dracula, who is out searching for his next evening meal. However, spotting the guards that are after her, Dracula pulls off his chase to see what they are up to. Learning that the Countess loves the sight of blood, Dracula decides to investigate what is going on at Bathory's castle. Waiting in the castle is the countess herself, a vein woman who fears the ravages of aging. When her victim is returned, she has her stripped naked and whips her all the while Dracula watches from the window in his bat form. Elizabeth whips the girl until her blood splatters all over Elizabeth's face. Satisfied, she orders her guard to whip the girl to death and throw her carcass on the dung heap. She retires to her room, unaware that Dracula is following her, the vampire lord witnesses the woman bathing in a bathtub filled with blood, which she hopes will keep her vital and young. With the coming dawn, Dracula returns to his castle meaning to return the following night to stop this mad woman from taking from Dracula's food supply. The following day, Elizabeth continues her rituals of torturing, killing, and draining young women of their blood and then bathing in it. Eventually, her work comes to fruition as she starts seeing results. The next night she joins her hunting party in finding a new fresh victim. However, when they find one she is also being stalked by Dracula. Dracula makes his presence known to Elizabeth. The Blood Countess then orders her men to attack, however Dracula makes short work of them and then goes after Elizabeth. Dracula bites her and drinks some of her blood in the hopes that she will do his bidding. However, to Dracula's surprise somehow her bathing in others blood makes her immune to Dracula's control and she propose that the two form an alliance. She offers to share her women, and allow Dracula to rest in her castle so that they both can take advantage of her supply of young women and fresh blood. However, Elizabeth double crosses Dracula the next dawn when she has her slave women put cloves of garlic on top of his coffin. When Dracula awakens, he finds that he cannot open his coffin because of the garlic, however he manages to escape when he turns into mist and seeps out of a crack in the floor. Resuming his human form, Dracula decides to get revenge on the woman. Dracula steals Elizabeth's diaries that implicate her in killing the women and bathing in their blood and turns them over to King Mathias of Hungary. The following day the Countess is brought to trail and is sentenced to be sealed away in a stone room with no exit. Elizabeth's pleas that she will grow old in the dungeon are ignored and she is sealed away. That night, Dracula comes to her room and feeds upon her, when her body is found the next day they find the corpse of an extremely old woman. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Ficzko Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Csejthe Castle | StoryTitle6 = Yes, Marv Wolfman is His Real Name! | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Typeset | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle7 = The Horror of Dracula | Writer7_1 = Gerry Boudreau | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = Typeset | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = | StoryTitle8 = "Of Royal Blood" | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Tony Mortellaro | Inker8_1 = Tony Mortellaro | Colourist8_1 = Black and White | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Phineas Kroner Supporting Characters: * Maria Kroner Antagonists: * Dracula Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle9 = Look Homeward, Vampire | Writer9_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler9_1 = Vicente Alcazar | Inker9_1 = Vicente Alcazar | Colourist9_1 = Black and White | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis9 = Now king of the vampires, Dracula returns to Transylvania with his vampire legions seeking to get revenge against the Turks who still rule his home whom he blames for his transformation into a vampire, as well as reclaim his castle which has since been taken over. Stopping at near by tavern to feast, Dracula overhears a patron named Aton Lekva boasting about Dracula's death. Furious over Lekva's words, Dracula feeds upon him, draining him dry before he resumes his travels to his castle. One of the bar patrons Josef Yurac goes to the local church where he tells the priest Father Bordia about Dracula's coming. Josef is unaware that Bordia is also a vampire as well and seeking the title of king of the vampires decides to go and destroy Dracula, he flies off to meet the vampire lord in bat form. When Dracula arrive at his castle, he sicks his legions upon the soldiers that still reside there and forwards on to the throne room where he kills the men who are there as well. One survivor flees to the tavern and finds Anton standing inside, when he tries to get Anton to try and help, Anton reveals that he is a vampire and feasts upon his former comrade. Back at the castle, Dracula has spared the women for his own personal use and becomes interested in one named Zaveria who hates the Turks because they killed her father. Just then Father Bordia appears in the room and challenges Dracula. Dracula is thrown off by Bordia's priestly appearance, however realizes the "Father's" true nature when he transforms into a wolf. Turning into bat form, Dracula easily fights off Bordia tossing the faux-man of the cloth across the room. Transforming back into human form, Bordia grabs a wooden stake and attempts to drive it into Dracula's chest, but the vampire king easily knocks his opponent aside. When Bordia attempts to throw the stake at Dracula, Zaveria deflects it with a candle stick. She takes the stake and then drives it right into Bordia's heart killing him. Dracula then tests Zaveria to see if she would turn on him with the candle sticks as well, however she drops them to the ground and follows Dracula out the door. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** * Zaveria Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | Notes = * Ernie Chan is credited as Ernie Chua in this issue. * "Look Homeward, Vampire" is reprinted in * Dracula chronologically appears next in . * Louis Belski appears next in . | Trivia = | Recommended = * Dracula Lives #1-13 * Giant-Size Dracula #2-5 * Marvel Classics Comics #9 * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 1) #1-70 * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 2) #1-6 * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 3) #1-4 * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 4) #1-4 | Links = * Tomb of Dracula article at Wikipedia * Tomb of Dracula article at Toonopedia * Tomb of Dracula series index at the Grand Comics Database * Tomb of Dracula series review at Photon Torpedoes * Tomb of Dracula - Lord of Vampires * Tomb of Dracula cover art gallery * Dracula article at Wikipedia * Dracula article at the Marvel Universe * Dracula article at the Marvel Appendix }}